Naughty Angel
by Sora-Sensei
Summary: Sesshomaru is his naughty little angel. This is a Naraku/Sesshomaru Yaoi!


Okay, I was in the mood for some Naraku/Sesshomaru kink all of the sudden so here it is!

And of course I do not own them.

xxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was getting restless, He had a feeling that HE would be here soon. He would never say it but it excited him to no end. And so he had left Jaken and Rin at the castle today, because it definitely would not do for them to be around when HE showed up.

Just as Sesshomaru entered into a clearing, that scent he had been craving hit his nose like a whirl wind. Merely seconds later HE was there!

"My,my,my, don't you look edible this evening, Sesshomaru." Came the dark mocking tones of his "enemy", Naraku.

"Do not address this Sesshomaru in such a way, Naraku." Sesshomaru said pulling his sword from it's sheath.

This is how it always went.

Sesshomaru turned to face the voice, and nearly quivered at being able to see the wicked body of Naraku once again. He could not help but get lost in those sinfully wine colored eyes, and marvel at those untamed masses of ebony locks, which he knew was soft as the softest velvet.

Sesshomaru rushed toward Naraku, engaging in battle the one person he already knew he couldn't beat. They fought brutally for a short time, Naraku's laughter ringing through the forest from time to time.

This is how it always went.

But Naraku was ready to move on, to end their squabble. With a burst of speed he knocked Sesshomaru's sword out of his hand, making the Platinum beauty snarl and snap his fangs.

But Naraku would have none of that. And with sufficient force he slammed the snapping Inu on his back against the forest floor, stunning him long enough for Naraku to wrap his lips around his neck, fangs pressing dangerously against marble white skin.

Sesshomaru froze, his body went limp, the moment he felt Naraku's teeth.

This is how it always went.

Once Naraku felt Sesshomaru relax, he loosened his grip, and brought his tongue out to soothe the angry red mark his teeth had left behind.

Sesshomaru, whined submissively as he felt the tongue at his neck, and stretched the pale column out further, wanting more attention from his alpha male.

"Good puppy" Naraku cooed, smirking against the supple flesh he could never get enough of.

This is how it always went.

Once, Naraku felt he had lingered long enough in that place, he moved to capture the lips of his precious puppy. Sesshomaru gasped as Naraku invaded his mouth, and moaned when he felt hands at his clothes, tugging to free the Inu from his silken threads.

Naked and gasping that is how Naraku liked to see the proud Inu. But he would have the Inu begging in a short while.

Leaning over, Naraku gazed at the beauty before him.

"On your hands and knees, Sesshomaru" He commanded his voice sultry, and hypnotizing to Sesshomaru.

With a loud moan of anticipation Sesshomaru did as he was old, baring his glorious and smooth bottom to his seme.

This is how it always went.

With firm and sensual fingers Naraku kneaded the flesh before him, reveling in the way the ice prince arched into his touch.

" ah! Nhgg, hah." Sesshomaru moaned, feeling cool hand on his aching arousal at last.

"Tell me what you want Sesshomaru." Naraku whispered in the ear of his uke.

"MM..Ahh!"

"Tell me." Naraku said again, giving Sesshomaru's cock a good hard squeeze.

" Ah…Y-you, I want you inside." Sesshomaru whined, pressing his ass against Naraku's clothed erection.

Moaning in appreciation, Naraku rewarded the lord by quickening his hand; bringing the lord so close before pulling away. Instead he let both hands roam the sensitive body as a tentacle grew out from his back.

Teasing the lord Naraku's tentacle circled his puckered entrance before slowly wiggling in past the tight ring of muscles. Mewling wantonly, Sesshomaru felt as if his senses were on overload.

"Uhn, ahhh.. more!" Sesshomaru begged, desperate to feel Naraku inside him. Naraku was the only person who Sesshomaru would ever let best him, and was the only one who was aloud to take the Inu beneath him.

"Of course, anything for my precious." Naraku responded, sex dripping from his lips.

With out much warning Naraku withdrew the tentacle, never giving the lord a chance to protest as he shoved his cock in.

"AAHHH!" Sesshomaru screamed in pleasure, getting what he wanted most.

Roughly, Naraku fucked his angel raw, both moaning in unrestrained pleasure, as they came closer and closer to completion.

"Scream for me my Sesshomaru" Naraku said, pounding into ethereal prince.

And scream he did, Naraku's name falling from his lips as he came. Naraku came seconds later, pouring his essence into Sesshomaru with relish.

Pulling out from his Inu, Sesshomaru picked up the spent demon lord, and settled him across his chest, leaning himself against a tree.

Naraku stroked the panting lord's hair lovingly, not believing even after all these years that this angel was his.

His naughty little angel.


End file.
